First Day of Vacation: Rikkai Style
by Feyren
Summary: It's the first day of the RikkaiDai regulars' long awaited summer vacation, and they're going to enjoy it: Rikkai style.


Sort of a sequel to Last Day of School: Rikkai Style. I got bored, and it's raining where I am, so . . . It's actually the third day of summer vacation for me, and I am so bored . . . These guys are lucky. They have cats to kill and sisters to annoy. They've got brothers to talk to and gardens to tend to. Me? _Bored! _

**Kirihara Akaya**

Kirihara yawned, stretching out his arms and blinking his eyes. It was nine in the morning, and it was also a Monday. His alarm clock didn't wake him up, which meant . . .

"It's the first day of summer vacation!" he cried happily. He ran down the stairs, despite the fact that none of his family members were awake, and sprinted in circles in the living room. "Summer vacation! Summer vacation! Summer vacation!" He cheered and cackled and jumped and whooped. He tossed a few napkins into the air, along with his family's entire stock of silverware. "YES!"

"Shut up!" his sister shrieked from her bedroom.

"You shut up!" No one was going to bring him down today. He was going to go out and play tennis for eight hours straight and beat the entire neighborhood until he was dead tired.

Then lightning flashed, and it began to rain.

Damn.

**Marui Bunta**

"Wake up!" one of his brothers pleaded. "I want to play tennis with someone!"

Marui rolled over, gave his brother a scathing look, and turned away. "No," he mumbled. "I'm sleepy."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty _please?"

"_No."_

Marui had stayed up the entire night hoarding candy and chocolate, which resulted in a huge stomach ache. He also had a headache, and didn't plan on waking up anytime soon. Today, he was going to sleep in and spend the day in bed, watching television and listening to music.

Oh, yes. What a perfect way to start summer vacation. He sighed contentedly and snuggled under the covers.

**Yukimura Seiichi**

Ah, it was raining. Wonderful! He looked out at his garden happily. The rain would be great for his plants.

He looked at the new row of daisies he had planted the other day. His garden was looking a little shabby; he had been so preoccupied with school that he didn't have any time to tend to his mini flower field. But now that summer vacation was starting, well, he would be able to take more care of his plants.

He browsed through a plant catalogue and found a beautiful, red leaved, Japanese maple tree. It would be a fantastic addition to his happy garden. It'd be the centerpiece, in fact.

Eagerly, Yukimura glanced out the window. Still raining, but not as heavily as before. Unable to wait any longer, he raced out into the rain at ten in the morning to the local plant and tree boutique.

**Jackal Kuwahara**

Jackal frowned. The first day of summer vacation, and it rains. Not exactly a good start. But it looked like a quick storm, one that would end in a matter of minutes. Well, maybe hours, but it wouldn't last too long.

He stared at his vacation homework with a brooding expression. Three math packets, two Japanese rexos. And Jackal hadn't even started.

He sighed and stared out the window. At least the rain was clearing up. Giving his vacation homework one last, resentful glance, he took a pen and began on the Japanese rexos.

**Renji Yanagi**

Renji took a sample of the rain and used a dropper to place one drop of rainwater on his microscope slide. Rapidly, he added one drop of a violet colored chemical to the rainwater. He peered through the lenses.

"Oh, my."

Renji stared at the mixture in astonishment. The formula that resulted differed from the one he had mixed last time it rained! Was it possible that the rain component had . . .?

Immediately, he grabbed his phone and dialed Inui. He had to share this discovery. Summer vacation was truly amazing.

**Sanada Genichiro**

Sanada took a deep breath and drew his katana into the air. Its blade glinted in the bright light. Absentmindedly, he noted that the rain had ceased. He stood in the proper stance and closed his eyes, preparing to –

"Genichiro!" his older brother called.

Grimacing, Sanada put down the katana. "Yes?"

"Want to go outside and play some basketball? It's not raining anymore."

Sanada was not very fond of basketball. He told his brother so.

"Aw, come on! Just this once? I always play tennis with you!"

_Not true, _Sanada protested silently, but instead took a defeated breath and replied, "Be there in a second."

"Okay!"

At least he was going to be spending some quality time with his family.

**Niou Masaharu**

"You can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can! Come here, Masaharu!" his sister snapped.

"I'm not going shopping with you!" he screeched, running into his room and locking the door. He could hear some pounding, but instead took the time to unlock his window and jump out onto the backyard, taking his tennis racquet with him.

Grinning triumphantly, Niou raced off in search of the nearest public tennis court. Good thing the sky cleared up.

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**

The rain had apparently stopped. Actually, the sky had been clear for over ten minutes. Yagyuu put away his summer vacation homework and pushed up his glasses slightly.

Considering the circumstances, Niou would be throwing rocks up at his windowsill in five . . .

Four . . .

Three . . .

Two . . .

One.

A rock hit the glass pane. "Hey! Hiroshi!" someone hissed.

Yagyuu peered over the window. "Hello, Niou-kun."

"Want to play some tennis? There's this really good tennis center near the local bakery. Plus, I'm really bored and no way in hell am I ever going shopping with my sister." Yagyuu could see Niou shuddering at the thought.

"Sure."

Yagyuu quickly changed into his tennis clothes and took a racquet with him. Running down the stairs, he found Niou sitting at his doorstep, tossing rocks at his neighbor's tabby kitten.

"Don't do that," he scolded, and off they went.

* * *


End file.
